


You and I

by Sonamae



Series: The Divorce [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Happy, M/M, Pet Names, Shmoop, Teeth Rotting Cutteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven thinks her brother is the luckiest guy in the world, and she doesn't mind being jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

 Everyone is inside and enjoying the fresh waft of the air conditioning on a hot summer day… well, everyone except Erik and Charles.  Those two are busy playing fucking _tag_ in the courtyard like they’re _three_.  Raven can see them from the window and it’s almost icky how obviously in love they are.  _‘Training exercise’_ her butt.  
  
 No one plays tag like _that_ to _exercise_.  They play tag like that when they’re about to roll in the grass and get off.  These two are so _gross_ , and it’s both sickening but also _really_ _cute_.  She sighs when the air conditioner stutters and watches as Charles trips and Erik catches him, both of them tumbling to the grass with Erik pinning Charles there.  They have their heads tossed back as they laugh, then their faces get close as they lean into each other.  
  
 Raven wants a love like that, lucky bastards.  
  
 She has to turn away when they start kissing, it’s too much to watch something like that.  The air conditioner starts sputtering again and she groans. “I’ll go get Erik.” She says when Alex starts tugging off his shirt.  
  
 “No, leave it.” Hank says, blushing as he smacks the side of the air conditioner. “They deserve a few minutes to themselves.” The air conditioner kicks up and starts running again and he smiles.  
  
 “Nice one.” Sean leans back in and makes that weird noise kids do when they sit in front of a fan.  It’s almost cute in a _‘This is a child I’m babysitting’_ kind of way.  Raven looks back out the window and Erik has rolled onto his side so he’s laying next to Charles.  Their faces are turned toward one another, fingers entangled by their shoulders as they talk.  
  
 Raven sighs again and can’t help her contagious grin. “They’re so cute, I want to vomit.” She hears Sean laugh and scramble over the couch.  She feels the boys crowd around her as they all look out on the courtyard at Erik and Charles.  
  
 “God, it’s like watching two idiot love bugs.” Alex grumbles.  
  
 “Love bugs mate until they die.  That’s morbid.” Hank mutters.  Raven laughs and shakes her head as she points at the embarrassed flush on Erik’s cheeks as he kisses Charles’ forehead.  
  
 “I bet they call each other terrible nicknames, like sugar plum.” She says even though she’s smiling.  
  
 “Or snookums.” Sean says, teasing with her.  
  
 “Oh darling, don’t you know it’s dear friend?” Alex says, mocking Charles’ accent.  They all laugh and cover their faces before looking back at Charles and Erik, both pulling themselves up.  Raven watches as their hands swing together and she groans.  
  
 “Sugar cube.” She says, looking to Hank so he can go next.  The rest of the group turns and Hank flushes.  
  
 “Angel cake.” He mutters, flushing as everyone laughs.  
  
 “Baby bear!” Sean cackles and falls off the window sill.  Raven pulls him back up and Alex wheezes.  
  
 “Shit, shit no they’re coming back, open the window.” Before Raven can stop him, Alex forces the glass open. “Hey!  Hey you two!” Erik and Charles turn to look at them all and quickly blush. “Do you spend your exercise time calling each other love muffin or something?” he asks, much to Sean giggling.  
  
 If Raven could disappear, she would.  
  
 “Alex, you’ll fall out of the window if you lean much further.” Charles calls, and Raven lets her head hit the wall because she knows what that tone of voice means. “And you were right the first time, it’s dear friend.” Sean cackles when Alex slams the window shut.

**Author's Note:**

> "You And I" by Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> Pre-Divorce.  
> Written for Shin as an apology for the previous installment. I hope your teeth fall out.


End file.
